Ain-I of the Neutral
is a starfish-themed member of the Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis. Character History Ain-I is a Matroid designed by Metal Alice in her own scheme to understand the concept of friendship so that the Matrintis would understand it and figure out means to defeat it as the Goseiger use it for themselves. During its first battle, she makes it seem like it is a worthless robot when she forces it to fight and take a Gosei Dynamic. However, Eri discovers that it isn't like a typical Matroid and decides to take it in, thinking that she can teach it to be a good being even with its evil origin. Brought back to the Amachi institute, Ain-I is renamed "Koro" and learns many things under the guidance of Eri. However the other Goseiger, through their analysis, discover the Alice Bomb implanted on its body and realize that they have no choice but to remove it, even at the risk that Koro could die if it fails. During an initial attempt to remove the bomb, Eri diverts the Comprethunder card she was to use to destroy the bomb, thinking that it would kill him. However, Metal Alice reappears and deems the study a failure, upon which she activates the battle mode for Ain-I in order to defeat the Gosei Angels. Seeing the combo as the only way to bring it under control by attacking its AI chip instead of the bomb, the Goseiger prepare to try again with Alata now chosen to wield the Comprethunder card, but Gosei Pink decides to try again knowing that it is the only way to save him. With Eri completing the intended combination, they bring Koro back under control but, without his mind, reduced back to a doll-like state again. With no other options, Metal Alice uses the BB Nails to grow Ain-I to destroy it and everything within its radius, now drastically increased with his size. While the Goseiger initially try Gosei Great to handle it, Eri decides to sneak off with Gosei Ultimate to fly Koro into the stratosphere in order to manage him herself. Ain-I's former memories reawaken and it decides to help the Goseiger dispose of itself while thanking Eri for its love and the knowledge she granted to him. He is destroyed in his own self-destruction, with a memorial set up for him and Eri keeping his AI chip in memory. Personality to be added Modus and Arsenal Initially, Ain-I appears to have no weapons, merely being a doll-like robot with an artificial intelligence chip within itself similar to other Matroids. However its true power reveals a more frightening face and a huge cannon on one of its' arms. It is also attached with an on its body with a 300 meter blast radius in his body. Behind The Scene Potrayal Ain-I was portrayed by Kappei Yamaguchi, who later moves on to voice as Ticket in Ressha Sentai ToQger. Notes *'Movie Reference': Ain-I is named after . **Ain-I's purpose is similar to that of David, the main robot of the movie who was created to study the concepts of love from humans. * He is the only villain in Goseiger to turn good. * He is the only Matroid that is not a Zan-KT model with a Megaforce counterpart. Appearances * ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger **''Epic 41: Exploding Bonds of Friendship!'' **''Epic 43: The Empire's General Attack'' See Also References Category:Matroids Category:Sentai Redeemed Monsters